Death the Pikachu
Ah, who doesn't love Pikachu? Just a cute little electrical rat, right? Pokémon games are fun, but this one, I never picked it up again. I was playing on emulator with Visual Boy Advance, and I clicked on my Pokémon Red ROM. This was the first time playing it, and I was just too excited when it started up! I went through all of the things Professor Oak said, I didn't care since I've already played Leaf Green before. I named my character "Death" for some reason. I didn't know why, but I had nothing else to name myself. I didn't really like naming characters after myself, so I just went with Death. When I was in the room, I wasn't the character I was supposed to be. Instead, I was a Pikachu. I wasn't sure if it was a glitch or something. I was the still looking like a sprite of a Pokémon Red Pikachu. Fat, slightly different tail, ears, and a darker color on the Pikachu belly. Also, the Pikachu sprite was in color, while everything else was black and white. There was red blood in the small room I was in. I went downstairs to see who would be there. Nobody. Should of known. I went outside, and Death had an explanation point over her head. I couldn't control anything, just the text, like sometimes in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. This could NOT be Pallet Town. The music was the Lavender Town theme reversed, and there were red trees with blood all over the ground. Suddenly, text appeared. "Run away. Leave. Go." I had no choice, so I walked to the first route. I got in a few random Pokémon battles, and the sprites were a lot different. The Rattata sprite had organs coming out of the stomach, and the eyes were just black holes with blood coming out of them. I easily KO'd it with a move called "Knife Slash". The animation of the move was a knife swiftly going across the enemy, with blood coming out. Now, for the Pidgey sprite, it was missing its wings, and its legs were just bones. It had no face either, and scratches covered the sprite. I also forgot to mention that since I'm not a trainer, just a Pokémon, I don't come out of a Pokeball in battles. I just slide across the screen like when you sent out your first Pokémon in Heartgold and Soulsoulver. As soon as Death grew to level 6, she learned a new move. It was "Blood Bite". I assumed it was a very violent bite, and I was right. I went into another battle, and I used Blood Bite. "Death used Blood Bite! Wild Rattata died!" I gasped when I saw died in the text. Blood bite must of been a move that kills, and Knife slash was probably a move that severely injures your enemy. Next, I headed to something called "Flesh City". No music was playing at this city, I found it very odd. It must of been the game muted, but no. I ran into a wall to see if it would make the bumping noise, and it did. I checked the sign, and it read, "Run away! It's dangerous!" I read another sign saying, "Die!" I kept reading all of the signs that I followed. "PlEaSe DeAtH, LiVe FoR mE. DoN't LeT tHeM GeT yOu!" "You're getting warmer..." "Go back." "No, keep going!" I wasn't sure if I should of kept going or go back. Just for the heck of it, I kept going until I reached a route called "GO BACK". I refused to go back and kept playing. As I walked, bloodstains were all over the trees, and I reached where Viridian Forest was supposed to be. But the forest was really called: "I wArNeD yOu" Instead of a person standing near a tree. It was a black Pikachu. I talked to it to see what would happen. "Death? Is that you?" The black Pikachu sprite walked around me. "Grr.. that is you, DIE!" A battle started, and the Black Pikachu rolled on the screen. It was a Pokémon Green Pikachu sprite, and it was all black, with angry eyes, and blood dripping from its mouth. The tail was torn, and it was missing one of its ears. The Pikachu's name was "Die". I used Knife Slash, and it cut down half of Die's HP. "Enemy Die used Tail knife!" Using that move, half of my HP went down. Death was shaking, and her cry was heard, low and distorted. "Death is in pain! Death used Blood bite! Death is suffering!" When it said Death is suffering, some of my HP was lost, it was about 4 points. The same moves went on until Die eventually fainted. When it did blood spewed everywhere,and it was disgusting.Then the screen said "Game Over". To this day,I have never figured out why that ROM went so bad. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Hyper-realistic Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Paukymaun Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Sintendo